1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifting devices and, more particularly, to lifting devices having a locking mechanism.
2. Background of the Invention
Lifting devices are commonly used for lifting and moving products in plants, warehouses, distribution centers, and other locations in the marketplace. Given their widespread and increasing use, it is important that such devices be reliable in operation, easily operated and safe. The lifting devices disclosed herein are improvements of the lifting devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,353, which issued Jul. 13, 1999, to Steven T. Day.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an adjustable lifting sling includes a support with means for hanging the support, a locking arm rotatably connected to the support with at least one locking surface and at least one cam surface pivotally connected to the support to mate with the a locking surface and hold a flexible rope, wire, chain, straps, or other tensile lifting member between them. The lifting sling is easy to operate, reliable, and safe. The sling of the invention also allows for adjustment to accept different thicknesses and sizes of the tensile lifting member.